Fallen Angel, Rekindled Soul
by Rose Mistress
Summary: Yugi is now living in happiness with the Vampire king but the Uppers are not pleased with this. They now plan to bring Yugi back by all means neccesary while an old enemy tries to break them apart and shatter Yugi's hope and heart once more.
1. Jobs to Break One's Heart

Zypher: Well, here's the long awaited sequel to Wish I Had an Angel. Burst of ideas came to me to start out this new story so I hope you all will enjoy it.

Summary: After the Vampire King dealt with those that harmed him, Yugi is finally living a life of luxury, love and protection. But soon it will all come to an end as the Upper Angels found out about his betrayal to his assignment and not saving her and they were determined to bring him back. Yugi didn't want to go back and Yami was willing to risk his life to keep Yugi with him. Not only did they have to deal with the dangers of the uppers but also an invisible force of an old acquaintance that's trying to break them apart.

Disclaimer: Me no own so buzz off.

* * *

Fallen Angel, Rekindled Soul

Chapter 1

* * *

It was a few months after Yami found Yugi and saved him from the clutches of Anzu and brought him back to the vampire kingdom. He was happily living in peace with Yami, learning more about the vampires and their customs along with the three loyal monsters of Yami's. But unfortuantely, to the advisors and other servants only, he had to act like one of the servants but everyone knew he was a personal servant to Yami and if one touched him the wrong way, heads will roll.

He was now in Yami's room, playing with Living Bone, who he affectionately named Nnar, while Yami was at another meeting. "What should we go do, Nnar?" he questioned. The beast snorted softly and pulled him off the bed, kneeling down so he could climb onto his back which he did. Once Yugi was comfortably settled on his back, he trotted off towards the private gardens which Yugi was given access to. When they got there, Yugi climbed off his back and went to sit beneath a tree, Nnar coming to lie down beside him.

He stroked his head lightly, looking up to the night sky, knowing up farther in the clouds is where his home lied._ 'I just hope the uppers won't be mad at me for what I did and disobeyed their order to protect my charge from death.'_

Little did he know, he was right. The uppers were furious with the young angel but knew they couldn't do much since they had to keep order in heaven. "We have to do something. We need to make him pure again and bring him out of the clutches of that awful king." One of the uppers spoke.

"But how? Knowing Yami, he will protect Yugi with everything he can to prevent us from taking him back if he learns were are coming back for him." Another said. "And he won't know. We'll send down some scouts to watch Yugi and once he's alone, they'll bring him back."

They agreed with this and soon called for the angels they were planning to send down. Once they were ready for their task, they flew down to the vampire kingdom to try and bring Yugi back.

* * *

Yami was soon done with his meeting and went to go look for Yugi. Seeing as he wasn't back in the room, he left for the gardens and smiled as he saw the young angel asleep by the tree, Nnar lying beside him, also asleep. He walked over with silent footsteps and now was kneeling from behind him.

He started to fondly kiss the skin on his neck, letting his fangs graze the tender skin lightly. Yugi moaned softly in his sleep, moving closer to the feeling he felt. Yami smirked and gently slid his fangs into Yugi's neck, placing a hand upon his shoulder as he started to drink some of his sweet, delectable blood.

Above, the angel scouts arrived and were appalled at what they saw. "That evil vampire. He's using Yugi like a slave just for his own gain." One said. "But it looks like Yugi's enjoying that. He must've brainwashed him somehow. We need to save him now." Another whispered, ready to fly down but the first tugged her back. "We can't. If we do, he's going to sick that beast on us." The first said, pointing down to Nnar who was now awake and alert for anything that will disturb the loving moment which didn't look like so to the angels.

The second growled but nodded. "Come on. We best find a place we can hide until the king either leaves or they both head inside." she said as she flew down to another part of the gardens so they wouldn't be seen. Yugi mewled softly in pleasure before opening his eyes and turns to see Yami there.

He smirked softly before removing his fangs and licked the bite mark. "Have a good rest, my little angel?" he questioned. Yugi nodded and looked up to the Vampire king lovingly. "I'm a tad hungry, though. Can we get something to eat?" Yami smiled and nodded, standing up.

Yugi stood up as well and squeaked as Yami whisked him into his arms and took him back into the palace, Nnar following behind them. When they were gone, the three angels came from their hiding spots and snuck into the palace as well, hoping to not be captured easily.

* * *

Down in the underworld, Anzu sat, chained like a dog. She was sleeping although in a bad position and a demon walked over, kicking her lightly. She woke with a jolt and glared up at the demon. "What do you want?" she demanded. "You have a new job now. I have a feeling you want revenge for what the vampire did to you and not only that but the angel as well for catching said vampire's attention." The demon spoke. "Yeah, of course I do. Who knew that the vampire king would even glance at that run down angel I had."

The demon smirked and removed the chains before taking her away to another section of the underworld. "Well, we have the perfect job for you. Your little angel's heart was broken and shattered and the flame dying inside of him because of all the hope he lost when he was with you is now being mended and rekindled. You don't want that now, do you?" he said and she shook her head.

"Well, giving you the job as a succubus will break both of them. The little angel because of the vampire's new lust for something else and the vampire because of his little angel running off back to heaven with no idea of the reason." he said and she smirked.

"That will work perfectly. I'm ready to start now." Anzu said with a menacing grin and the demon smirked.

* * *

Yugi happily muched on the many sweets he was given, taking sips of the fruit juice that sat beside him. Yami smiled warmly as he sipped from a ruby glass chalice filled with blood, taking a chocolate macaroon once in a while. Yugi looked to the king, smiling brightly. "I hope the meeting wasn't too boring for you." he murmured and Yami smiled.

"No. Usually it would be but with you in my thoughts, it never was." he said with a smile, making Yugi blush. He laughed softly and stood, drinking the last remnants of blood before walking over to Yugi, picking up the smaller angel and sat down in his seat, placing the young angel upon his lap.

He blushed even more but snuggled closer to him, watching as he reached over and took a grape from the plate of fruit that sat there and held it to Yugi's lips. He opened his mouth and Yami dropped the fruit into his mouth. Yugi chewed the fruit, watching with curious amethyst eyes as Yami picked up a plum, thumbing the soft flesh of the fruit lightly before taking a bite, humming in delight as he ate the fruit. Droplets of the sweet nectar from the fruit slid down his chin, catching Yugi's attention greatly and with curiosity, he moved up slightly in Yami's lap, licking away the trail of juice up to his lips.

Yami smirked, having the curious fallen right where he wanted him, and wrapped his free arm around him, pulling him in for a kiss. Yugi mewled into the kiss, closing his eyes in rapture. Yami soon released him from the kiss and smiled. "You don't know what you do to me little one. I'm glad to have found you." he whispered and Yugi nodded, resting his head upon his chest. "I'm glad you found me, too." Yugi said. He chuckled softly before finishing the rest of the plum, placing the pit back on the plate.

"Finish eating, little one, for I wish to spend more time back in our room." he said, kissing his neck lightly and making Yugi give another sound of approval. Yugi ate up until he was full and after calling the servants to take the dishes away, Yami left with the young fallen in his arms, heading back to their room.

* * *

"Great. Nice job, Razia. We lost track of them." The second angel said, glaring at the first angel. "Well, sorry, but you know we can't be seen. No matter how much you want to save him, if the king finds us, we're dead and our blood will become another sweet drink for him." Razia said. The second sighed and looked to the silent, half angel male of their little group. "Well, Sereg, what are we going to do now?" she asked.

He looked to them with shimmering gold eyes before speaking his plan. "We need to find a place to hide so that no guards or servants will find us. Afterwards, we will need some servant outfits and blend in with the rest, hoping to find Yugi in the process. When we do, we'll stay by his side until he's left alone and have none of the king's beasts around him so we can take him back." he explained and looked to Win, the second angel.

"And we'll have to do this _without_ him recognizing us or he'll call for the king to save him. Got that, Win?" he questioned and she grumbled but nodded. "Alright then, let's get going before we are spotted loitering around the corridors and with our wings exposed." Razia said and they left to find a palce to hide from the servants and guards.

* * *

Yugi sighed happily as he lied in bed with Yami, his head resting upon his bare chest. "I love you so much, Yami. You make me feel complete." Yugi whispered. "I love you more, little one." he purred, running lithe fingers over the delicate spikes of Yugi's hair. "You are like a sweet delicacy that I could never get enough of. So sweet and tangy and exquisite and creamy and so many other things." He kissed the tips of his hair, smiling warmly. "The perfect treat and you belong to me. No other will have you and the sweetness you hold."

Yugi smiled, snuggling closer to the king. "And you, such a tempting being, drawing me in with your words of love and comfort. I love it so much. You help me ever so slowly with rekindling my snuffed out hope and mending my broken heart. You saved me from a fate that could be worse than the most gruesome death to a mortal and gave me so much. And your love," Sighs happily again, closing his eyes in content. "Oh your love, so sinfully fulfilling. I love it so much and always wish for more every night." Yugi said. Yami smirked and hugged him close.

"And I will fulfill that wish every night. I will fulfill any wish you have, little angel of mine, and keep you happy as long as you do the same for me." Yami said, sitting up and bringing Yugi closer to kiss sweet lips. Yugi moaned in bliss, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck. "Love me again, my king. My glorious king." he whispered as their lips parted. Yami complied to the wish wholeheartedly, kissing supple lips with love and passion as he lied Yugi back down on the bed once more.

As they shared another moment of love, they didn't see the hidden spirit hovering above them, glaring in disgust at the love they shared. _'But it will all end soon once I arouse the king's lust for another.'_ The spirit thought with glee, happy to know that soon, she will be breaking two souls.

* * *

Zypher: And that's the end of the first chapter. Oh what will they do? They have angels coming after Yugi and Anzu trying to break them apart? Well, if you want to find out, you'll have to wait for the next chapter. Hoped you enjoyed my newest story.

Translations:

Sereg - Blood (Yes, odd name for an angel but he's part angel/part demon that was shunned because of his heritage and was cast out of the demon world. The angels accepted him wholeheartedly because of his knowledge of the demon kind which could help them in battle if that was to ever happen between them and the demons and the fact that he was still part of them)

Nnar - Bone


	2. Angels and Succubus Problems

Zypher: So many reviews and I only went to sleep for 4 hours. But I love you all anyway. Yes, suspense always kills but it leads to good, or bad, things. Don't worry all, you know I would never have anyone succeed with breaking Yami and Yugi apart. Try and mess with them to that point yes but have their love completely shattered, can't even keep up with that, I love them too much to separate them. Anyways, enough of my ramblings. Thanks for reviewing the last chapter and here's the next for you and remember, your anger feeds Yami's once he learns what's going on. Enjoy.

* * *

Fallen Angel, Rekindled Soul

Chapter 2

* * *

Once the two lovers were asleep, the spirit above got to work. _'Alright, Yami. Let's just see what we can awaken in you.'_ she thought as she slipped into his dreams.

-Dream-

Yami was at peace, Yugi by his side and not one soul ruining their time together. It was a cool winter's night, Yugi was speaking words of love quietly to him as they sat in the palace gardens and he was enjoying himself hearing those words. Soon, a gust of wind blew by and Yugi stopped speaking. He wondered why and looked down to not see Yugi there, but another. He growled and pushed the girl away from him, standing up. "Why are you here?" he demanded and the girl only laughed as she stood.

"Only just to see you." she said, brushing some of her flowing brown hair behind her back as she walked over to him, stopping when she heard another growl emit from him. "And how did you get in here exactly? This is my dream and only a skilled magician can get in. Not some pathetic human unless you what I think you are." he hissed. She laughed once more, walking over to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind, keeping his arms bound. "A succubus? Correct you are." she said with a grim smile. "But you wouldn't believe exactly who I am unless I told you."

He snarled and flared out his wings, pushing the succubus away and glared at her. "I suggest you leave now or else I'll kill you here and now." he grounded out but she only laughed once again. "How can you kill me? This is only your dreams and I can come and go as I please and mind you, until I succeed in what I have planned, I'll be coming more often." she said and he growled and lunged for her but she disappeared, her laugh echoing through the silent garden. "You won't escape me. Soon, you'll be moaning out another name and break your little angel's heart." she said, her voice echoing through the garden along with her grating laugh.

"I like to see you try. Yugi is my one and only and no succubus is going to ruin the life I share with him." he said as the dream scape soon faded away.

-End Dream-

He woke up, looking around, growling menacingly. Yugi woke up when he felt him move from his side and rubbed his eyes cutely, becoming aware of the king's growling. "Yami, is something wrong?" he asked. Yami stopped growling and looked down to him, a small smile gracing his features. "No, nothing is wrong now. Just a bad dream but everything's alright now. Get some more rest, little one." Yami replied, leaning down to kiss Yugi's forehead and the young angel smiled before he lied back down, going back to sleep once more.

Once he was asleep again, Yami's crimson eyes narrowed as he looked around the room._ 'You may have got into my dreams once but I'm not going to let entry be so easy again.' _he thought, knowing the succubus is still around. He lied back down beside Yugi, wrapping an arm around him and fell asleep once more, guarding his mind from anymore entries from the succubus._ 'It's about time I call for Keara again. She'll deal with this little problem easily.'_

* * *

The next day, the three angels found some spare servant outfits and after hiding their wings and angel clothing, they left out the room they found in hopes to find Yugi somewhere. "I say we should split up. It will give us a better chance of finding him somewhere since this palace is so big." Razia said and they nodded and soon went into different halls, Sereg coming into the dining hall, Razia near the gardens and Win in the throne room.

Sereg, being seen by another servant, was asked to help get breakfast set onto the table. While he was in the kitchen, he was able to hear some of the gossip made by the female servants.

"That little angel he brought in was so cute, wasn't he?"

"Yes, he was and he brings so much happiness to the king. I never saw him any happier. Maybe with him, he will become less of a merciless king."

"Oh, I do hope so."

Hearing this made Sereg think but he didn't ponder on it much as he was given dishes to place out on the table. He did so and waited off to the side, staying silent. It was a while before Yami and Yugi entered and he watched as Yami and Yugi ate, Yami hand feeding Yugi mostly and their laughs were heard as they continued to eat. Sereg watched Yugi closely, seeing how happy the angel was and soon felt that trying to bring the young angel back may cause unwanted results.

_'But if the Uppers want him back then we should do as they want. But why does it feel we shouldn't separate them? My angel side wants to follow the orders given but my demon side says that they need to pull their own weight around and stop using other angels to do their bidding.'_ he thought and sighed softly, closing his eyes. _'Now I don't know which to believe.'_

* * *

After they were finish breakfast, Yami was ready to head to another meeting and was now standing at the door with Yugi. "I don't know how long this one will last little one so go ahead and head to the gardens if you wish. Take Nnar, Dragoon or Morchaint with you if you do go." Yami said and Yugi nodded. He smiled and leaned down to kiss his cheek softly before standing upright and headed into the council room. Yugi watched as he left with a swish of his black cape before he started to make his way to the gardens.

Razia was already in the gardens, tending to the flowers as told by one of the guards. She mumbled to herself lightly but continued with her job. _'Win would be cursing up a storm if she was given this job if not something that would be boring to her.' _she thought and looked up when she heard someone walking in and gasped when she saw it was Yugi. _'And he's not with any beast or the king. I couldn't have gotten a better chance than this.' _she thought as she slowly got up, watching Yugi as he went to sit down on a bench and started to make her way over to him.

He kicked his feet lightly as he looked up to the sky, the sun shimmering dimly behind the dark barrier that covered the vampire community. _'Hmm, it's going to be boring out here all alone and Yami stuck in a meeting. Maybe Morchaint will come and play a game with me.' _he thought. Razia was behind him and was about to grab him when he stood. "Morchaint? Morchaint, can you come to me, please? I want to play a game." Yugi called and a portal of shadows appeared before the large black beast came.

"Yes, Yugi? Which game do you wish to play?" The beast asked, glancing around to make sure no other was around. He only saw a servant doing their duties and didn't pay no mind to her. "How about Hide and Seek? I'll hide and you seek." Yugi said happily and the beast nodded before he closed his eyes and started to count. Yugi smiled before running off, never noticing that Razia started to follow him silently.

* * *

Win grumbled to herself as she stood beside Yami, holding a golden tray. She was roaming the halls around the throne room when a guard caught her and sent her to the kitchen to get a chalice of blood for the king. She would've told the guard off if she didn't knew the dangers of doing so and how pissed Sereg and Razia would've been with her if she was to get herself caught.

So now, here she was, listening to the old vampire council's droning as she held the tray that held the half full chalice. Yami yawned, bored to tears but nodded. "Alright, is there anything else more important than this? Yes I know the angels are coming more frequently now which is making our meals harder to come by but as of now, we can't do anything to help unless we have aid from the demons and I already despise them so chances of that are null." Yami said. The council started to complain and Yami groaned, calling for Win to bring over the chalice and she did so.

He took a sip, wishing he was back in his room with his little angel but with the rate this meeting is progressing, he probably won't return till dinner._ 'This is why I hate the council. They complain about every little thing.'_ he thought.

* * *

While Yugi was hiding, Razia came up from behind him, glad that Morchaint didn't look anywhere over here yet. _'Sorry to do this, little one, but the uppers want you back where you belong. Not with some vampire king that keeps you here only for your blood.' _she thought and grabbed Yugi quickly, scaring the young angel and he started to panic.

"Let go of me! Let go!" he screamed, looking down and knowing it wasn't Morchaint's grip around him. "Sorry, Yugi, but the Uppers want you back in heaven. They don't want you here with that vampire king." Razia said, unfurling her wings.

"No! No! I don't want to go back! I like being here! Morchaint! _Morchaint!!_" he cried, struggling in her grip. Morchaint heard his cries and growling, he started making his way towards where he heard the young angel's cries. She saw him coming and quickly flew up into the air, Yugi still struggling in her grip. Tears coursed down his face as she ascended higher. "Dragoon! Dragoon, help me!" he cried and soon, another gate of shadows appeared and the sightless dragon appeared. He sensed Yugi's fear and trailed it to Razia.

She gasped when she saw him coming after her and quickly swerved out of the way to dodge his charge. He sniffed the air lightly, catching Yugi's scent along with that of an angel's and growled. "How dare you come and try to claim back you own? Yugi is fine here with the king." Dragoon hissed as he charged for her again. She moved out the way once more and Yugi knew that it will be hopeless if he didn't do anything. Freeing an arm from her grip, he nudged her hard in her side, making her cry out and loosen her grip around him.

He pushed his way out of her arms, calling for Dragoon since he couldn't open his wings quickly enough, and he quickly zoomed up for him, catching him in his arms before he flew back to the palace. He landed and Morchaint ran over to them. "Here, I'll take him back to the King's quarters. You best go warn Yami that there are angels roaming around the palace. I know those Uppers wouldn't only send one to try and get Yugi." Morchaint said and Dragoon nodded as he handed the still sobbing angel to him and he ran off towards the room while Dragoon disappeared, making his way to the conference room.

Razia looked saddened as she landed once more, hiding her wings. _'Well, that failed horribly and now that Yugi knows who I am by voice, he will call one of those beasts to save him and the king will be more alert once that dragon tells him angels are in the palace.' _she thought and soon ran back inside, hoping to find Sereg or Win and tell them of the situation.

* * *

Dragoon appeared in the conference room and bowed before Yami. "My king, we have a situation." Dragoon said and Yami raised a hand to halt that council's ramblings and turned his gaze to the dragon. "What is it, Dragoon?" he asked. "There are angels somewhere in the palace and they are trying to capture your personal servant and take him back to heaven." he said and Yami growled as he stood, never seeing Win shaking in fear now that he knows that angels are in his palace.

"This meeting is over. I want every available guard watching out for these angels. Until this situation is settled, I will not be attending any more meetings." Yami said before leaving, dismissing the council, Win and Dragoon.

Before he left though, he heard Dragoon hiss and he looked to him. "What is it now, Dragoon?" he questioned. "An angel is in here." he said, sniffing around and then turned to Win. She gulped and Yami's eyes narrowed. "Grab her." he hissed and Dragoon lunged for her but she ducked and ran out the door. Yami snarled and told the guards to go after her before he left for his room, knowing Yugi will be needing comfort.

* * *

Yugi continued to cry, asking for Yami and Morchaint did his best to calm the little angel down, telling him that Yami will be here soon. Luckily enough, Yami entered the room and Morchaint smiled before leaving. Yugi looked up and smiled before jumping into the king's arms, sobbing.

"Yami! They are coming for me! They want to take me back and I don't want to go!" Yugi cried and Yami stroked his head softly, carrying him over to the bed. "Don't worry, my little angel. They will not take you from me. I'll keep you safe." Yami whispered and his words soothed Yugi and he smiled, snuggling closer to him.

"I love you, Yami." he whispered and Yami smiled. "I love you too, my little angel. I will deal with all those that dare try to separate us." he said before letting Yugi lie down on the bed. "Rest, my sweet one. Everything will be alright soon." Yami said and he nodded before he curled up on the bed, falling asleep quickly because he was a tad exhausted from his struggle with Razia.

Yami ran his fingers through the young angel's hair before calling upon Dragoon once more. He appeared in the room, kneeling before him. "Dragoon, I need you to head over to Keara's and tell her that we have a succubus problem. I can deal with the angels myself but I will need her help with the succubus that tries to plague my dreams and cause me to break Yugi's heart." he said and Dragoon nodded before he disappeared once more.

After he was gone, Yami looked back down to his slumbering love._ 'I will not let them take you away from me. I have saved you and loved you like you wished and breaking your fragile heart is not something I will do to you.' _he thought before lying down beside Yugi and rested beside him, keeping watch over him.

* * *

Zypher: And that's it for chapter 2. Now Yami knows that angels are roaming around the palace and Anzu is not wasting any time with her new job as a succubus. Oh what will happen next? Hoped you all enjoyed and will be waiting for more.

Translation:

Morchaint - Dark Shapes


	3. Soul Searching

Zypher: And here we are with another chapter to Fallen Angel, Rekindled Soul. Loving the reviews and glad you all are enjoying the story so far. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well.

* * *

Fallen Angel, Rekindled Soul

Chapter 3

* * *

Yugi was still sleeping, whimpering lightly and Yami stroked his head lightly to reassure him that he was still by his side. _'Those angels will pay for coming here and I'll make sure those Uppers pay as well.' _Yami thought, closing his eyes to think of a way to expose the angels roaming around the palace since they surely hid themselves so they wouldn't be found. He called for Nnar and Morchaint and they appeared in the room silently. "What is it you wish, Master?" Morchaint asked. "Have the guards found any of the angels that are in here yet?"

"No, Master. They are searching everywhere and they have yet to find them. We have caught traces of where they been but it's old." Morchaint said. Yami nodded. "Well then, I want you and Nnar to join the search until Dragoon gets back. If you find any of them, lock them up the dungeons until I come to question them. I'm going to make sure my message to the Uppers are given." Yami said and they nodded before they left.

Yami looked down to Yugi and stroked his head lightly. _'They will not take you away from me until I'm dead and gone and that won't be happening anytime soon.'_

* * *

Dragoon soon arrived at a quaint home secluded from people and hard to get to and landed, walking up to the door. He knocked and waited and soon, a girl with a red dragon's tail and wings appeared at the door. "Oh. Hello, Dragoon. What brings you to my humble abode today?" she asked as she let him inside. "Master Yami needs you to help him with a succubus that has appeared. I don't know what she's up to but I'm having a feeling she is trying to break up Yami and Yugi." Dragoon explained and she snarled.

"If there's one thing I hate is succubi. Those demons get on my nerves so much since they always want to have fun by ruining relationships. One of these days I'll take care of them." she said before looking to him. "Let me get what I need for my stay and then we can go." Dragoon nodded. She left his side, rummaging through her things, placing spellbooks and items she needed into a large bag before they both left to head back to the capital.

* * *

Sereg, Win and Razia stayed in a hidden pathway they found during the rush to escape the guards' sight and they started to plan out what they were going to do next. "Well, we know Razia can't do anything since Yugi know her now by voice so he will tell Yami about her and Yami already knows about me so it up to you, Sereg." Win said, looking to him. "I'll do what I can. I still doubt if what we're doing is right but since the Uppers gave us this mission, I shall obey." Sereg said and Razia looked to him.

"Your demon side telling you otherwise?" she questioned and he nodded. "Yes. Why should the Uppers be up there trying to maintain order in heaven and send other angels down to earth to do their bidding? Why do they want to separate the king from the one he love truly when it was Gabriel's number one rule that love has no boundaries? That is the arguments my demon side gives me." he said and they nodded, knowing they think along the same lines but since they were pure angels, they still believed in what the Uppers tell them to do.

"Well, we shouldn't worry about that right now. Maybe if you feel they are arguments you should take up with them, you can do so once we get back." Razia said and he nodded. "Well, now we need to think of what we can do. Those guards are still looking for us and the king probably sent those beasts to look for us as well." Win spoke. "We'll think of something. Those guards won't be looking in the same place for long so we can possibly use that chance to leave and find the king quarters." Razia answered and they nodded.

Keara soon arrived and was led over to Yami's room by Dragoon before he disappeared to help with the search for the angels. She knocked on the door, calling out to him and she heard him saying for her to come in. She opened the door and walked in, smiling softly as she saw the young angel sleeping beside him.

"So, where did this cute little guy come from?" she asked, sitting on the bed beside the young angel. "I took him from some pathetic human that treated him wrongly. I couldn't let him suffer so I took him under my wing but now I have to worry about angels coming to take him back." Yami said.

"Well, that won't do and I see you also have a succubus problem and I'll deal with that soon." Keara said and he thanked her. "Why don't you get some rest. I don't sense that succubus in here so you should be fine with resting for the moment." He nodded and lied down beside Yugi who curled up closer to him and Keara smiled softly at the scene before getting up. _'Now, to protect them from any harm that succubus could do.'_ she thought, weaving a spell that wrapped around the two sleeping forms gently.

* * *

Back in the underworld, Anzu was speaking with the demon that granted her the powers of a succubus. "This will be difficult than I thought. How can I break down the king's will enough so he can hurt that stupid angel's feelings?" Anzu murmured, pacing around. "It will be hard. I assure you on that but it won't be long before he finds you to be the perfect match instead of that angel." The demon said. Anzu turned to him and studied him. "Hey, how do you know so much about the king anyway?" she asked.

The demon looked down, defeated. "Because, I was once Yami's lover but I betrayed him and he killed me. That's how I got sent down here and I'm not going to let him find a new lover that he finds more interesting that me. I want him to feel the same heartbreak I felt when he killed me, even after I tried to explain." The demon explained. "And don't worry, I'll get that revenge for you." she said and then thought of something else. "But why didn't you try to get revenge on him?" she questioned.

"I have tried and I was so close if he didn't call for his friend. She was the one that revealed me long enough for him to destroy me and get me sent back down here with no way of returning to finish the job and this happened way before those Uppers started sending angels down. She is powerful and is she wishes it, could cause your soul to be lost in limbo forever so you have to do this job quickly before he calls her to the castle or else you may never have another chance." he said and she nodded.

* * *

As it was getting close to dusk did Yami wake up. He saw that Keara wasn't in the room and concluded that she might be helping out with finding the angels which he was grateful for if she was. He got up from the bed, causing Yugi to whimper lightly from the loss of his warmth and smiled softly.

"Yugi, come on. It's time to wake up now." he whispered softly and Yugi's eyes fluttered open before looking up to the vampire king. His eyes glittered like gems in the soft candlelight in the room and Yami couldn't help but lean down to kiss the young angel who returned it shyly.

"Come, little one. Dinner should be ready soon." Yami said and Yugi nodded as he climbed out of the large bed and stood by Yami's side, taking his hand. Yami looked down to him lovingly before walking out with him to the dining hall. "Yugi, how would you like to try some dishes from my homeland?" Yugi looked to him and nodded. "Sure. I love trying new things." he said with a heartwarming smile and Yami nodded as they reached the dining hall. Yami told the servants what he wanted and they quickly got to work.

"What are they going to make for us, Yami?" Yugi asked as he sat by the older vampire. "They're going to make some ma'amoul, mihallabiya and falafel. Three of my favorite dishes." Yami explained and he nodded. Soon, the servant came out with platters of the food and placed it on the table in front of them. Yami scooped some of the food onto a plate and placed it in front of Yugi. Yugi tentatively took a bite of the falafel and soon smiled happily.

"This is good, Yami!" he said enthustiatically as he tried the other two Egyptian dishes and loved them all the same.

They continued to eat, Yugi giving compliments about the food until they were finished and the servants cleaned up the plates. they both left to had into the bathing chamber, Yami bathing Yugi gently in scented oils and Yugi shyly doing the same. Once they were cleaned, Yami dressed himself and Yugi for bed and slipped under the silken sheets of the bed, pulling Yugi up to lay beside him. Yugi snuggled under the silk sheets and looked back up to the vampire.

"Yami, will you get rid of those angels soon? I don't want to leave you and go back to heaven. I don't want the Uppers to punish me since I willingly let you kill of my charge, take me in and making me into a fallen." Yugi whispered softly and Yami wrapped his arms around him. "No, I will never let them take you away from me. The day you leave me is the day I will die. I will not let that happen and Keara will also help into making sure that doesn't happen either." he spoke.

"Whose Keara?" Yugi questioned, violet eyes shining with slight confusion. "She's is a friend of mine from a far away place. She knows various magic spells that will protect us when she sees the need to use them. She will help rid us of the angels that wish to take you away and we can soon live peacefully." Yami said and he nodded. "I'm glad she will help us. I don't want to leave you. Not now. Not ever." Yugi whispered as he snuggled deeper into Yami's arms and Yami hugged him tighter.

"I promise you, I will not lose you to the angels. It was the Uppers' fault for sending such a delicate angel such as you down to earth and not do anything to help you when you needed it. I came to help you and in payment, you gave me your heart and soul which I give to you just as much." he whispered. Yugi nodded against his chest and the looked up to him with sleep laden eyes. "Yami, do you think Keara would go up to heaven and tell them what they are doing hurts the angels that they send down to earth?" he asked.

"I'm sure she will. She hates what they are doing as well and when she learns of what that human did to you and the fact they didn't do a thing to stop it from happening, they'll be getting the rage of a dragon they will not forget." Yami said. Yugi nodded once more and soon close his eyes, now feeling more tired. Yami gently lied his head upon a pillow before lying down as well. He wrapped an arm around him and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight, my sweet angel." he spoke softly before using his magci to blow out the candles and fell asleep beside his angel.

Once again, Anzu appeared in the room but didn't know that she would be in for some trouble.

* * *

Zypher: And that shall be all for this chapter. And once again, Anzu is digging herself deeper than she should be. What kind of pain will she be getting herself into this time? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so stay put. See you soon with a new chapter.


End file.
